


Stormy Seas

by Killianshappyending



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Captain Hook - Freeform, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Pirates, Rivals, Smuff, Smut, emma swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killianshappyending/pseuds/Killianshappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan and Killian Jones are rivals. They're also pirates, who hate one another. Or at least that's what they claim.</p><p>They'll both learn that you need to keep your friends close, but your enemies closer...</p><p>But when Emma gets kidnapped by Blackbeard and he threatens Killian, Killian will stop at nothing to get Emma back. Even if she is his rival.</p><p>Through stormy seas, they will find each other. They'll also realise that after all this time they might not hate each other as much as they claim to.</p><p>Whether or not it's because of their history or not they'll realise it soon enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note but this will probably become smutty/smuffy for now it isn't but it probably will become that so for now it's rated for Teens

"Swan."

"Hook." 

Two captains, two rivals. For as long as Killian and Emma can remember they've hated each other.

They don't know when they started hating one another, but they've always hated one another.

Hook was looking for revenge, so was she.

They wanted the exact same thing, to avenge the people they loved and yet they hated each other.

They'd never admit it but they were kindred spirits.

"Captain, we need to go, now." Ruby said to her captain.

Emma looked at Ruby. "One minute I need to talk to Hook."

"But Captain-"

"I said in a minute Ruby, now go get the ship ready." Emma said, then her expression softened slightly, "please?" Ruby nodded and followed her orders.

Ruby was her best friend and the only family she had left.

She walked off her ship and walked over to him.

Killian turned around and smirked when he saw her, "'bout time Swan, I was wondering when you were going to stop resisting my charms."

Emma glared at him, "shut it Hook!" She snapped.

"Why don't you make me?" He closed the gap between them.

Emma laughed, In your dreams Hook."

"Well..." He started and Emma made a face as if she was gagging.

"You're disgusting!" She said.

"I prefer dashing rapscallion." He smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I actually wanted to talk about something, but if you're going immature about it then I guess we'll be on our way."

She turned to around to leave when he grabbed her arm with his Hook.

"What is it Emma?"

She snarled, "don't you dare use my name, Killian!" 

"Swan..." He said more softly.

"Don't Hook, just don't." She replied, looking at him. "We hate each other remember?" She said, "this isn't 25 years ago."

He let go of her quite roughly, growling. "You're right Swan, it isn't!" He said. "So tell me what you were going to say or be off with you."

She grabbed him by the lapels. "Shut your mouth Hook, or I will kill you. I will rip out your heart and squeeze it until it turns to dust. Just like your crocodile did with Milah." She spat.

"Your words mean nothing." He replied.

She laughed, "always the terrible liar."

"And always the thief, even when-" but he was cut off by shouting, coming from both of the ships.

The two ships were fighting again. In particular it was Whale and Ruby.

"Get off my left tenant!" Emma growled, as Whale tried — and failed — to flirt and try it on with Ruby. She grabbed him by the collar, "you touch her again, I will make you her breakfast!" Emma threatened.

Whale started walking away before tripping up.

"Get your men under control Hook, or I will kill each and every one of them." She promised. 

She looked over at Ruby. "Are you alright, he didn't hurt you?"

Ruby shook her head. "I'm fine Emma." She hugged her best friend. "Let's get out of here." 

Emma nodded in agreement and started steering the ship as they left port.

**

Killian growled at Whale. "What the hell do you think you're doing, do you have any idea, what she is?" 

"No Captain."

"Then why the Blood Hell, did you try and touch her without permission? We may be pirates but we have a code. Touching a woman like that, is bad form, you should never ever do that! Understand?"

"Yes Captain." Whale nodded.

"Good, now get out of my sight." He said pushing him away.

"Smee! Get the ship ready, we're leaving!"

Smee nodded and did what his captain said.

As he steered the ship, he wondered what Swan was going to tell him, he wanted to know. 

He didn't know why, he hated the woman for gods sake, no matter how long he had known her for.

He didn't want to care and yet he did. They had history.

They hated one another it was never going to change.

What they didn't realise is that soon enough they were going to have to learn that they should keep they're friends close, but they're enemies closer, no matter how much it killed them to do it.

**

Emma sailed her ship, they were sailing to the next kingdom to find somewhere they could rest. Emma was exhausted. She'd never admit it but she was tired of the rivalry, she knew what she had said to him, hurt him, but she had said it anyway.

She didn't want to care but she did she couldn't help it.  They had history together.

No matter of rivalry could over look the past they had together.

Why did she have to feel, she wished she could just take away her emotions.

Emotions brought you nothing but pain. Emma knew that more than anyone. So did Killian. 

As they were sailing to the next kingdom, another pirate ship steered closer to them. Emma steered away but wasn't quick enough and was made to come to a stand still as she told her crew to put down the anchor.

She swallowed as the ship stopped next to theirs. She knew that ship anywhere.

"Blackbeard." She said automatically as the man climbed aboard her ship.

"Glad I make an impression Swan." He replied.

"What do you want Blackbeard, we don't have anything you could possibly want.

"On the contrary Swan, you do. You own this ship, you are very special indeed."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him what did he want? "So you want my ship?"  She asked.

"Oh No dear, as lovely as your ship is, your crew is filled with wenches I'd rather enjoy them for myself than have them as a part of my crew."

That made her blood boil, and she glared at him. She was tempted to use her magic, but she didn't she wanted to use it on one person only. Regina.

"You're sick!" She spat.

Blackbeard only smiled. "Say goodbye to your crew Emma Swan." He said.

Ruby screamed, but it too late.

Blackbeard had knocked her out, the last thing she saw was Ruby running towards her screaming, "No!" And then nothing. Just blackness...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it's quite quick but the next chapter will mostly be about flashbacks and their past. If anyone wants to guess how they know each other and why they've grown to hate one another comment below. Also if you enjoyed leave a comment telling me what you thought and maybe leave a kudos down below. See you in the next chapter! <3 bye guys


End file.
